Misty Forest Training Part 1((Kurama, Pup))
Participants Inuzuka Kurama Pup Mist Forest Training ((Solo)) LiskaTwisted: -i walked from the Inuzuka house and to the the south. through the thick woods of kirigakure. i looked down as pup ran off into the distance. i suppose he had to use the bathroom or something, he cut around a tree before coming behind me and pouncing hitting me in the back with a headbutt.i would move forward as i rolled,i then placed my hands together centering my chakra , “transform pup “ , he ran leaving a cloud of dust around him as he appeared above me in the tree’s , with an adjustment of his clothing he took the plunge down toward me . i shifted my right hand back into my pouch before taking a kunie into it throwing it into his direction he would flip back and move into a barrel roll, he caught the kunie. i shifted my hand back again grabbing another kunie to meet his in a stalemate , he pressed into me, as i shoved him off sending chakra to my hand and arm. i jumped at him as he moved back through the air . i moved to cross my wrists in an “X” before moving into a barrel roll toward him, i shifted the chakra through the air around me sending me into a passing fang attack i moved a few feet with the attack before my chakra released. just in front of pup . landing on my feet i fell to the ground taking a knee. i looked up to pup before laughing , he began to laugh as well before his jutsu broke. we stood as i huffed a tired breath i pet him, then stood and moved through the woods again, i pumped chakra again to the balls of my feet as i jogged. i found a nearby tree jumping into the branches moving across them quickly arriving to a choice destination i jumped out of the tree before i walk into a clearing of the forest before sitting to the ground. pup walked to me sitting beside me nudging the scroll that had been tied to my back. i would reach around grabbing the scroll before moving it in front of me opening it.- LiskaTwisted: -i looked down to the page of my scroll, examining the contents of it, this was not the inuzuka scroll as i had before. this was a scroll of basic genjutsu and how to perform them. i didn't have any knowledge of the genjutsu art at my disposal it had been time for me to learn one. i read over the paragraph and examined the sketches it had to go along with the words. i performed the first hand sign that was shown. it was the sign for Ox. i shifted my hand signs to copy the next picture Boar i looked to them , over and over again copying the signs back and forth saying each in my mind as i did ....Ox...Boar....Ox....Boar... i looked to the last hand sign it was called the horse. i shifted my hands to the position , lacing my knuckles as i placed my pointer fingers together at the tips after practicing the transition from Boar to horse a few times, ...and then... i clapped my hands together , then with a cynical smirk i looked to pup “you're no longer a wolf. your a guinea pig” i said laughing as i did. pup looked to me and backed up a bit he shook his head as his ears perked growling, trying to tell me “no” i did not listen but instead gathered my chakra into my core. allowing it to then spread out through me, Pup still looked to me standing in a position. acting as tho he was ready to bite me if i did it .i opened my eyes quickly trying to execute the jutsu Ox > Boar > Horse i then clapped my hands together focusing onto Pup releasing my chakra into the air around me. i watched as pup froze. unmoving, he simply fell over i stumbled up and quickly moved to him, i picked him up now worried that i might have accidently hurt him “ PUP...PUP” i screamed as he opened his eyes, a raspy snickering sound would be coming from him ...he’s...laughing.... my eyes narrowed at him as i looked to him “ THATS NOT FUNNY PUP” i yelled as i shook him abit. , after a moment i sat him down ,looking to my wrists i adjusted my weights a bit “we will come back to this bud, lets train “ i stood and ran through the woods more. i ran curving to the left once i felt my legs begin to burn moving faster through the woods , dodging tree’s within the dense forest area- LiskaTwisted: -i circled back around the wooded area, coming onto where my scroll was still laying on the ground i decided to stop at it. i picked it up strapping it again to my lower back i then ran again this time it was in a more aimless manner. just deciding to run until i tired myself out. i shifted my hands up performing the new signs that i researched. Ox>Boar.> Horse. i then clapped my hands together on occasion i would mess up the signs and sigh a bit ...i just want to perfect these... i said to myself as i ran dodging tree’s and still trying to force the hand signs my goal to eventually performs the signs with each step. this seemed in vain for now. i could barely perform the signs within 3 steps let alone one with each step. ...altho for most this will be hard, i am fast after all...i thought to myself....i wonder if sensei even could... i spoke to pup now, just indications with my facial expressions. a slight perk of the brow and twitch of the lip. in synchronized fashions. we ran alongside each other before jumping up and into a tree. we stood in place as we watched out into the woods i watched a rabbit running through the tree’s “how about some lunch pup” i said quietly before shifting to grab a kunie , i ran my fingers over the handle before grabbing it from my pouch , i gave a few expressions to pup then nodded essentially telling him to keep to the tree tops , and block its path and i would flank it . pup then darted off jumping across the branches. he looked down as he was right above the rabbit now running in the trees as it ran along the ground Pup jumped from the tree landing in front of the rabbit , it stopped and looked to pup for a minute as he growled. .. MEANWHILE:... i dashed through the treetops before jumping to ground level . i shifted the chakra to my feet to soften my landing as i landed i ran toward the rabbits location. i forced the chakra to my head and around my eardrums , i listened to hear pups growling i gripped my kunie tight before bringing my arm back. i launched my kunie at the rabbit as i gained to it , it would strike where i had aimed. in the back i would skid to a stop beside the rabbit as i pulled my kunie from it, i wipe the blood onto my pants as i looked down to it , i grabbed it by the ears picking it up- Kirigakure RP 207 Category:Kirigakure RP 207